La routine SGA
by MELISSANDE OL
Summary: L'équipe part en expédition.


ROUTINE – SGA

Une exploration de routine ou comment l'écrivain pète un plomb

Juste pour délirer dans ce monde de brute.

Les écrits en italique correspondent aux pensées du narrateur (ou de l'écrivain, c'est à dire moi, la folle de service).

L'équipe leader d'Atlantis , petite citée perdue dans la galaxie de Pégase, loin, très loin de la jolie Terre, au confins de l'univers, était en exploration, _ça change pas_ , sur une planète inconnue, _là-aussi aucun changement_, afin de découvrir une source d'énergie, _au mieux_, ou un E2PZ, _ça ! ça serait un miracle_, afin d'alimenter, correctement, la citée, et pouvoir ainsi découvrir toutes les merveilles qui sommeillaient en elle, toutes ses avances technologiques, médicales, philosophiques, et bien plus encore, pour enfin détruire une bonne fois pour toute les horribles méchants, dont leurs noms faisaient trembler tous les peuples effrayés de cette partie de l'espace, les fameux wraiths.

_Ouf, mais qui m'a donné une phrase aussi longue !!_

Mais ne nous emballons pas.

Pour l'instant, donc, l'équipe SGA1 composait d'un chef charismatique, le lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard, d'un géniallissime scientifique, le Docteur Rodney McKay, et de deux extra-terrestres, habitants d'origine de la galaxie où notre équipe terrienne a atterri, la belle athosienne Teyla Emmagan et l'imposant satédien Ronon Dex.

Ce groupe, soudé, expert dans leur domaine respectif, était donc en train de marcher avec panache au sein d'une jungle hostile. Sheppard ouvrait bravement la marche, orienté par McKay, le nez dans ses détecteurs. Teyla et Ronon surveillaient les arrières d'un œil acéré. Aucun danger ne pouvait les surprendre. Ils étaient prêts à toutes les possibilités. Ils étaient l'élite, la crème de la crème, rodés au danger et à ses surprises. Ils étaient forts, invincibles, leur réputation précédée chacun de leur pas. Tous ceux qui les reconnaissaient s'écarter de leur chemin avec respect. Ils…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!

Qui ose crier ainsi pendant que je fais une description détaillée des plus grands héros qu'il n'est jamais existé ? Comment ça, je ne suis que le narrateur et que je ne dois pas donner mon avis… Bon ok, retour au récit initial.

« AAHH ! » cria un Rodney effrayé. _Non non ça ne va pas_. « Attention là » avertit courageusement Rodney, le grand scientifique. _C'est mieux._

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda John qui accourait vers le scientifique, tel le preux chevalier se portant au secours d'une belle demoiselle en détresse.

« Là » répéta Rodney, supportant bravement sa peur face à une des créatures les plus monstrueuses qu'une planète est pu engendrer : une araignée, de petite taille, velue et noire. Adorable. _Attendez, attendez, stop. Rodney ne peux pas avoir peur d'une simple araignée. C'est l'homme le plus courageux du monde. Il a mis sa vie en danger maintes fois pour sauver son équipe. Alors ce n'est pas une petite bestiole qui va lui causer une crise cardiaque. Ok, ok, arrêtez de me hurler dans les oreilles, je retourne à mon récit. Je vais juste sauter le passage du combat qui n'a aucune importance que la suite de notre histoire._

Après avoir brillamment vaincu le monstre local : une énoooorme et monstrueuse bête velue à six pattes et trois millions et demi d'yeux, la fine équipe reprit son chemin après avoir soigné le héros du jour. En effet, dans son héroïque dévouement à sauver la belle Teyla, notre formidable génie, le membre le plus important de leur équipe, qui avait bravé le monstre avant de l'écrabouiller tout seul, sans l'aide des combattants, pourtant présents pour le protéger, se blessa, très légèrement, à la cheville.

Même Ronon, le valeureux guerrier attitré de SGA-1, était ébahi par tant de dextérité pour terrasser cette horreur. Il exprima toute son admiration à haute et intelligible voix : « mumgrfr » qui signifiait en satédien : « Félicitation, Rodney, vous avez réussi à terrasser cette chose. »

Donc,_ je disais,_ la fine équipe reprend sa route avec le schéma habituel, John en tête, suivi Rodney et Teyla, et pour finir Ronon.

Rapidement la douce voix du génie se fit entendre pour signifier qu'ils arrivaient au but de leur pérégrination.

« Stop. Là. Dans la grotte. Allez-y Sheppard. »

Le militaire regarda le chef scientifique.

« Mais bien sûr McKay. A vos ordres, McKay. Et je vous rapporte une petite tisane aussi. » ironisa…_ Heu ! Non ! un autre mot… J'ai trouvé_ proposa avec déférence le militaire.

Le chef scientifique lui jeta un tel regard noir que le militaire détourna les yeux vers ses coéquipiers. _Si si c'est vrai, je vous assure. Comment ça c'est pas possible ?_

« Bon OK. J'y vais en premier, McKay et Teyla suivent. Et Ronon couvre nos arrières »

« C'est bien ce que je disais » déclara solennellement, car chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche était d'or, notre héros préféré.

Ils pénétrèrent un à un dans l'antre obscure de l'inconnu. Nos valeureux guerriers se tenaient prêt à toutes les possibilités. Rien ne pouvait les surprendre. Ils avaient déjà trop vécu d'exploits extraordinaires. _Comment ça déjà dit ? _

Leurs pas prudents les menèrent jusqu'au fond de la sombre galerie. Sombre ? Non pas vraiment. Car, en plus d'être illuminée par les connaissances du génialissime docteur McKay, elle était éclairée par une douce lumière qui émanait d'un cours d'eau qui serpentait aux pieds de l'équipe.

« C'est quoi Rodney ? » demanda Sheppard, qui devant l'abîme de son ignorance se tournait vers le seul qui pouvait le secourir.

« Une rivière souterraine phosphorescente, répondit Rodney dans un élan de grande inspiration.

« Non ? C'est vrai ? Je n'avais pas remarquer, expliqua vivement John à son scientifique en chef adoré. _Et non, je n'en fais pas trop._. Mais encore ? »

« Il faut que je fasse des analyses » continua Rodney qui s'était déjà penché au dessus de la rivière pour commencer ses mesures.

« Je vous conseille de ne pas toucher l'eau » expliqua-t-il généreusement son équipe.

McKay était plongé dans ses analyses depuis au moins une bonne grosse minute, Sheppard, Teyla et Ronon surveillaient les alentours, quand surgi de l'eau, telle la Dame du Lac, une magnifique jeune femme à la peau claire et aux cheveux sombres. Des gouttes ruisselaient sur son corps uniquement recouverts d'une légère robe blanche, laissant deviner des proportions parfaites. Son sourire était généreux et chaleureux. Chacun de ses mouvements possédait une grâce divine. Ses mains semblaient voleter autour de sa tête quand elle ramena des mèches derrière ses fines oreilles de porcelaine. Très rapidement une voix pure comme le cristal ravit nos héros en leur souhaitant le bonjour.

McKay, Sheppard et Ronon ne dirent pas un mot, complètement fascinés par la sublime créature, la plus belle qu'ils n'aient jamais eu le bonheur de voir. _Et moi alors, je ne suis pas une belle créature ? C'est vrai quoi, je raconte leur histoire, je me décarcasse pour les mettre en valeur, et voilà, à la première petite bombe venue ils m'oublient. C'est pas juste. _

Teyla fut la première à se ressaisir. _On ne se demande pas pourquoi._

Arme relevée, prête à tirer, elle s'adressa à l'apparition.

« - Qui êtes-vous ?

- N'est-ce pas plutôt moi qui devrait poser cette question. Après tout, vous êtes rentré chez moi sans y avoir été invité. Mais afin de poser de bonne base sur notre amitié future, je vais oublier votre ingérence dans mon intimité. Je me nomme . Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Love, en toute simplicité. Expliqua-t-elle _avec son air de sainte nitouche._

- D'où venait vous ? continua Teyla.

- De la rivière. Comment vous nommez-vous, charmants invités ?

- Je suis Teyla Emmagan et voici mon équipe, le lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard, le docteur Rodney McKay et Ronon Dex. Mais comment avez-vous pu tenir aussi longtemps sous l'eau ?

- Enchantée de vous rencontrer. J'avais une paille, pour respirer sous l'eau c'est pratique. Maintenant si vous voulez bien sortir de chez moi. La cérémonie de purification a lieu dans l'autre pièce. »

Tout en disant ces derniers mots, elle les poussa gentiment, mais fermement vers un autre recoin de la grotte, ne leur laissant aucun choix. Teyla vit un passage, d'où un grondement se faisait entendre. Elle approcha prudemment la tête et vit qu'une foule s'était rassemblée et semblaient atteindre en papotant tranquillement dans une immense salle souterraine éclairée à l'aide de braseros et de la rivière luminescente qui y serpentait.

Teyla entraîna ses compagnons toujours en catatoni complète, bouche ouverte et bras ballants, _et langue pendante aussi, _vers un banc encore libre et les força à s'asseoir.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda alors Sheppard. _Ah colonel, ravie de voir que vous avez enfin fermé votre bouche et que les neurones de votre cerveaux se sont reconnectés entre eux._

« Nous avons été invités à partager une cérémonie de purification par, je pense, la grande prêtresse du village, dont les habitants semblent être tous présents ici. » expliqua succinctement Teyla, se forçant à ne montrer aucune ironie dans sa voix face à l'attitude des grands guerriers qui l'accompagne.

« Bon, je vais faire un tour de reconnaissance. Gardez un oeil sur eux. » recommanda le valeureux militaire qui s'était fait terrassé d'un battement de cils.

Teyla acquiesça et regarda avec appréhension Sheppard s'éloigner vers la grotte où la jeune prêtresse faisait ses ablutions.

Rapidement, Rodney et Ronon revinrent parmi le monde réel, plus brute et plus sombre que leur rêve de naïade, juste à temps pour admirer un cortège de prêtres encapuchonnés, chacun portant un gros sac en toile de jute, et se dirigeant à leur tour vers la grotte où Sheppard avait disparu quelques minutes auparavant.

Pendant ce temps, John avait rejoint .

« Bonjour... Love, c'est bien ça ? » attaqua-t-il avec tout le charme qu'il avait en stock.

« Encore vous » entendit-il chanter à son oreille. Il décida cette fois-ci de repousser l'état de paralysie totale qu'il sentait envahir son corps. S'il voulait séduire la déesse, il devait rester maître de ses actions et de ses émotions, et surtout de son cerveaux qui devait coordonner tactiquement son attaque. Aussi, accaparer par son propre combat, ignora-t-il l'agacement pourtant visible de sa dulcinée et commença son baratin.

Teyla s'était approché des personnes les plus proches d'eux.

« Bonjour, nous venons d'arriver. Pouvez-nous nous expliquer cette cérémonie ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« C'est la cérémonie de purification. Mais chut, la grande prêtresse va bientôt arriver. » répondit une femme toute excitée.

« Une cérémonie de purification ??? C'est quoi encore ça ? Une coutume locale ? » demanda Rodney qui avait suivi Teyla_._

« Notre grande prêtresse va nous bénir et partager sa virginité avec quelques personnes de l'assemblée. » expliqua un homme.

« Oh oui ? » s'exclama un Rodney plus qu'interressé.

« Oui. Quel grand honneur alors pour les élus. Ils seront charger à leur tour de répandre la lumière de Lachna. » renchérit la femme.

« Lachna ? » questionna Teyla.

« Chut, chut entendirent-ils autour d'eux, regardez les rideaux bougent. Ça va commencer. »

Toute l'assemblée avait vu la même chose qu'eux. Aussi tous furent surpris de voir un homme, en uniforme inconnu de leur planète, se faire sortir manu militari par leur vierge adorée qui avait plus l'air d'une matrone en furie en ce moment-là. _Elle nous montre son vrai visage là._

Un grondement se fit entendre : la foule n'avait pas l'air contente de cette intrusion masculine dans l'antre de leur précieuse vierge.

Sheppard rejoignit rapidement son équipe, surveillant d'un oeil, les pèlerins présents. _Ouais juste histoire de ne pas se recevoir un mauvais coup que pourtant vous auriez mérité Monsieur le Don Juan. Oh moins, Rodney, lui, sait se tenir en société._

« Alors, Sheppard, on a voulu joué au joli coeur » railla McKay avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

« La ferme, McKay » s'emporta le militaire qui n'en menait pourtant pas large. _C'est dur pour son ego, le pauvre chéri._

Le scientifique n'eut pas le temps de se riposter, qu'un joli son de cloche se fit entendre : la cérémonie commençait.

Love apparut dans toute sa splendeur, calme et plus magnifique que jamais. Elle commença une douce mélopée, soutenue par les voix graves des moines prieurs qui avait déposé leurs sacs à leurs pieds. Puis elle se lança dans un discours enflammé sur la pureté, la virginité, les bienfaits de Lachna._ Etc, etc. Elle connaît très bien son sujet._

La cérémonie touchait à sa fin. C'était l'heure de désigner les élus, ceux qui allaient partager la virginité de Love dans son antre derrière le rideau, selon les informations que Teyla avait recueilli.

Évidement, nos héros s'approchèrent, espérant être choisi pour mieux comprendre cette culture qui les intriguait. _Ou pour mieux partager la virginité d'une vierge._

Cinq hommes furent choisi, parmi lesquels figurait un Rodney victorieux. Ronon et Sheppard avaient la mine déconfite.

_Rodney est le meilleur, Rodney est le plus fort, Rodney est le plus… PAF ! Aille ! OK ! OK ! Je reprend mon récit._

Teyla manifesta son appréhension à laisser le scientifique seul, mais chacun des trois hommes lui assurèrent que tout se passerait bien.

McKay rejoignit rapidement Love, ses prêtres avec leurs sacs et les autres candidats à la pureté virginale avant de disparaître de la vue de ses collègues.

Les personnes non choisies entamèrent une douce chanson populaire. Tous chantaient. Tous attendaient.

Puis un grand cri, terrible, effrayant, glaçant, s'éleva du fond de la grotte. Les membres de SGA1 reconnurent sans aucune difficulté le propriétaire de la voix hystérique qui se faisait maintenant entendre, pour la bonne raison qu'ils avaient entendu exactement le même son quelques heures plus tôt dans la forêt : Rodney avait des soucis.

Ronon, le plus rapide, fut le premier sur place. Il découvrit son scientifique qui reculait au fur et à mesure qu'un monstre, identique à celui déjà terrassé plus tôt dans la matinée, s'avancer vers lui. Ronon tira un coup et l'araignée explosa.

Sheppard et Teyla arrivèrent au moment où un grondement de désapprobation explosa. La scène qui était devant eux les laissa complètement halluciner :

- Love et les élus étaient au centre d'une petite dépression circulaire entourée d'un muret bas. - Tout autour les prêtres avaient vidé le contenu de leurs sacs : des araignées, des centaines d'araignée noires et velues circulaient maintenant entre et sur Love et les quatre hommes élus, sans que ceux-ci réagissent . _Beurk !_

- Rodney se tenait hors de ce groupe, à terre. Visiblement il avait sauté au dehors de ce cercle maudit.

- Et pour finir, Ronon, l'arme dégainée vers un tout petit amas gluant et visqueux juste au pied du scientifique.

« Mais, vous êtes des malades. » explosa Rodney.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ? » enchaîna Sheppard.

« Ils prennent des bains d'araignées. » expliqua McKay qui s'était relevé et positionné stratégiquement derrière le satédien.

« Pardon ? » s'étonna le chef militaire.

« Assassins » hurla Love de sa voix d'ange._ De sorcière, oui. Mettre en contact mon gentil et adorable Rodney-chou avec des aranéides_

« Infidèles » continua un prêtre.

« Hérétiques » fit l'autre.

Rapidement, nos héros se retrouvèrent entourés de personnes hystériques couverts d'araignée qui leur hurlaient dessus

« Excusez-nous si nous avons mal agi, expliqua Teyla. Nous venons d'arriver dans votre monde et nous ne connaissons pas vos coutumes. Nous avons été surpris. »

« Surpris ? Oh ça vous pouvez le dire. Elle nous accueille, le sourire au visage, le corps en appel, pour un rite de pureté et voilà que ces primitifs encapuchonnés nous balancent ses ignobles et dégoûtantes araignées. Il y a de quoi être surpris. » enchaîna rapidement Rodney sans reprendre son souffle plus que nécessaire pour sa survie.

« A mort » entendirent-ils alors. Ce mot avait été crié comme un seul homme par toute la foule dehors. Une femme, bienveillante et curieuse de voir des étrangers entrer sans permission dans la demeure sacrée de leur prêtresse adorée, avait expliqué la situation à ses camarades après avoir passé un œil derrière le rideau : les étrangers menaçaient Love de leurs armes. Et les « infidèles » et « hérétiques », en plus de « assassins », les avaient convaincu d'agir pour le bien de leur pureté.

« Mais non, c'est pas se que nous voulions. Nous sommes de paisibles voyageurs qui… » commença Teyla.

Elle fut interrompu par un nouveau « A mort ».

« Voyons Love. Vous savez que notre but est de comprendre et prendre des contacts avec les autochtones. De nous mêler le plus étroitement possible à la population. Nous sommes pour le partage des… » reprit Sheppard.

« Vous, gronda Love, ne recommencez pas votre numéro de charme. Vous ne comprenez rien à la pureté que nous apporte Lachna au travers de ses enfants. »

« A mort.» conclut-elle en furie. Une araignée passa sur son visage.

Tous, prêtres, élus, foule se jetèrent sur notre fine équipe.

Ronon utilisa son arme, créant un couloir de corps estourbis qui s'écroulaient au fur et à mesure que SGA1 s'enfuyait.

De retour sur Atlantis, les valeureux héros firent le compte-rendu de leur formidable aventure au Docteur Elisabeth Weir, chef des chefs sur Atlantis.

« Si je résume bien, dit-elle,

Sheppard a essayé de séduire la gardienne, puis McKay les a pris de haut et Teyla a tenté de négocier avec eux.

Et pour finir, Ronon a tiré dans le tas.

LA ROUTINE. »

En écrivant, je me suis rendu compte que c'est la deuxième fois qu'il y a une cérémonie de purification avec des prêtres encapuchonnés dans mes fics. Ce n'est pas un manque d'imagination, c'est juste que j'adore ce type de scène. C'est grave Docteur ?

A +


End file.
